edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kids
The Kids collectively refers to the rest of the major characters, other than the Eds and the Kankers, who hang out with each other in the Cul-de-Sac. They first appeared together in "The Ed-Touchables." The Kids (From left to right in the top photo) *'Plank' - A wooden board who acts as Jonny's best friend. It is unknown whether or not he is alive. Jonny usually treats him as a buddy and a giver of good advice, which he frequently needs before embarking on a course of action. *'Jonny 2x4' - Jonny is the offbeat one of the bunch and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He has an Earth friendly pal named Plank, and is almost never seen without him. He also enjoys the Eds' scams more than everyone else. *'Nazz' - The stereotypical "girl next door," trendy, fashionable, and attractive. She is mostly seen hanging out with Kevin. She gets along well with everyone, including the Eds. *'Rolf' - A foreign kid with strange customs who lives on a family owned suburban farm. The biggest mystery with him is where exactly he's from. He's mostly neutral with the Eds, but isn't afraid to use brute force if needed. *'Kevin' - The jock of the bunch. He is cynical and can be cruel at times. He despises the Eds, especially Eddy, although in "From Here to Ed" and "The Luck of the Ed," he had a friendly conversation with Edd. *'Sarah' - The bossy and spoiled little sister of Ed, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah is extremely prone to anger and is easily annoyed by her big brother and Eddy. She has a small crush on Edd (although she rarely demonstrates this). *'Jimmy' - The stereotypical playmate who wishes to become famous. He is highly accident prone and hates the Eds. However, he has been proven to have a deeply disturbing dark side. The Kids in FusionFall None of them are in the game. They are mentioned by The Kanker Sisters, however. The Urban Rangers are in the game as groups. Apparently, Eddy is their new leader. Trivia *Like most of the characters (except Nazz and the Kankers), none of their last names are revealed. *All the kids (except Rolf) are shorter than Ed and Edd, but Rolf is around the same height as Ed. Sarah and Jimmy are about the same height as Eddy, although he is about an inch taller than both of them while Nazz and Jonny are slightly taller than them. *The kids have different color tongues. **Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah's tongues are all purple. **Kevin's tongue is red/orange. **Nazz's tongue is blue just like Ed's tongue but darker. **Jonny's tongue is green like Edd and Eddy's tongues but darker. *Jimmy appears in the most episodes out of all of the kids, followed by Jonny, Rolf, Sarah, Kevin, and Nazz in that order. * Jonny and Sarah's names are first mentioned in "The Ed-Touchables." *Kevin, Nazz and Jimmy's names are first mentioned in "Pop Goes the Ed." *Rolf's name is first mentioned in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed." Gallery Rolf.png| Rolf Kevin.png| Kevin Jonny_2X4.png| Jonny 2x4 and Plank Nazz 2.png| Nazz jimmy 174x52.png| Jimmy Sarah 2.png| Sarah Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-19h39m30s797.png|All the kids. Vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h01m42s13.png|"Weenie toast, Sarah!" Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-19h42m11s249.png|The kids laughing. Kids in Kevin's living room.png|"I hate public access!" Vlcsnap-2014-06-05-10h42m00s170.png|The kids stuck on Ed's wall. Cul-De-Sack kids.jpg|The Kids (plus Edd and Eddy) looking down at a tired Ed. Vlcsnap-2013-12-06-15h27m38s72.png|The Kids bask in awe at Kevin's jawbreaker stash. Kids stares at Nazz.JPG|The kids (plus Ed) stares at Nazz. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:The Kids